


A New Friend

by TooManyShips7572



Series: Charlotte Torres [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips7572/pseuds/TooManyShips7572
Summary: Charlotte gets her first pet





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I can't thank my partner in crime Hellokaelyn enough for allowing me to write a story for Charlotte Torres. I am usually the one giving her all the ideas and she brings them to life, but I couldn't get this one out of my head. Once, I told her she let me run with it and as she said, I am Charlotte's co-parent, so thank you again.

Kayla Vance stood outside Parkdale Preschool waiting for her favorite little girl, Charlotte Torres to come out. Kayla had been watching Charlotte since Ellie had gone back to work after her maternity leave and loved being able to watch her & be able to work for the website design company she loved so much. She was just thinking of the surprise she had for Charlotte when she heard the doors open and the teachers bring out the kids.

As soon as she laid eyes on Charlotte she had to laugh, she was dressed in a pink dress with whiskers on it & said “meow”, little grey boots and of course her ever present headband. If there was one thing that Kayla realized from all her time watching Charlotte was that she was a complete girly girl, obsessed with all thinks pink and purple, glittery & frilly & absolutely obsessed with headbands, which went back to when she was an infant. Kayla knew the minute Charlotte spotted her.

“KK, you’re here!” Charlotte exclaimed as she ran over to her favorite babysitter with her backpack flapping behind her.

Kayla grabbed her and lifted her up into a hug, “Of course I’m here squirt, were else would I be silly?”  Kayla asked as she carried the 3 ½ year old over to her car and helped her into her car seat.

Charlotte laughed and said “I dunno.”

Kayla handed Charlotte a sippy cup she had waiting for her before closing the door and walking around to get into the car.

“Hey squirt, I got a surprise for you today.” Kayla told Charlotte as they drove out of the preschool parking lot.

“A surprise!! Oh KK, I just love suprises!” Charlotte squealed from the backseat as she drank her juice.

Kayla just laughed as she drove towards their surprise destination with the sounds of Charlotte in the back and the radio on low.

“KK, do you have Leo? I forgotted him today and mommy had to go to work.” The 3 ½ year old asked.

“I sure do squirt, your daddy texted me this morning before I came and got you.” Kayla said as she handed Charlotte her beloved fox Leo and her blanket that she pulled out of her backpack knowing Charlotte would ask for both soon since she was attached to both of them.

“Thank you!” The little girl exclaimed as she grabbed both of her things from Kayla’s hand and hugged them to her chest. “I was really sad that I forgotted Leo this morning KK” Charlotte said sadly as she played with her fox.

“How did you forget Leo this morning, he always goes to school with you.” Kayla asked her charge, honestly perplexed at how the stuffed fox got left on the couch at the Torres house this morning.

“Mommy told me to go potty and that we was late.” Charlotte said sadly as she looked at Kayla.

“Aww and you forgot to grab him after you went potty?” Kayla then asked the little girl.

“I foughted mommy gotted him, but she didn’t. I cried when I got to school.” Charlotte said in her little voice.

“Yea, I bet that was sad Squirt, Leo always goes to school with you and I bet mommy was sad too, but you have the best daddy who made sure I got Leo for you.” Kayla reassured her little charge.

“Daddy is the best daddy.” Charlotte told Kayla with a big smile

Kayla couldn’t help but adore how much the Torres family loved and adored each other.

Fifteen minutes the duo arrived at their destination and once Kayla put her car in park she turned around to see the reaction on Charlottes face.

“KK WE AT THE CARVIL” Charlotte screamed from the backseat excited that her babysitter surprised her with a trip to the local carnival.

Kayla couldn’t help but laugh at the little girl’s excitement. When she had talked to Ellie earlier she asked if her or Nick would mind if she took her & neither one had any objections but told Kayla not to spoil her, which all three adults knew was falling on deaf ears, Kayla Vance loved to spoil Charlotte.

“Squirt, look at me and smile, I am gonna send mommy & daddy your picture.” Kayla told Charlotte who gave her the biggest, cheesiest grin she could muster.

‘I think Squirt liked her surprise’ she texted the picture to both Nick and Ellie before getting out of the car & grabbing Charlottes stroller from the trunk.

Once Kayla got the stroller all squared away she walked to the other side of the car and unclipped Charlotte from her car seat, grabbed the sippy cup and made sure Charlotte had her blanket and Leo.

“KK, I so excited.” Charlotte squealed as Kayla started pushing her towards the entrance.

Kayla heard her phone go off and looked to see a text from Ellie, Nick and her dad, she opened Ellie’s text first.

‘Oh boy, she’s going to burst from excitement’ Ellie’s text read and Kayla couldn’t help but laugh before sending a quick reply back then going to look at the text from Nick.

‘I think you just made her day’ his text said which Kayla sent a quick reply of ‘LOL probably, you should have heard how loud she squealed when we got her’.

Next, she looked at the text from her dad ‘Heard you were taking my favorite little girl to the carnival today’ it said and Kayla couldn’t help texting back saying ‘I thought I was your favorite girl’ with the winky face emoji before laughing and putting her phone away.

A few minutes later, Kayla had gotten Charlotte some tickets and they were on their way to look at what ride to go on first.

“Squirt, what ride do you wanna go on first?” Kayla asked as they passed a few rides that Charlotte could go on.

Charlotte looked at the rides and finally decided on the one she wanted to go on.

“Can I pwease go on the cars KK?” Charlotte asked as she looked up at Kayla.

“Of course you can.” Kayla told her as she helped her out of her stroller and made sure she didn’t lose any of her stuff as they walked into the line.

“Alright Squirt, give the man your tickets and I’ll help you get in the car you want” She told Charlotte as the little girl handed her tickets to the man and started walking to a shiny blue car.

“KK, I want this one.” Charlotte said pointing out the car and waiting for Kayla to help put her in and buckle her up.

“Charlotte, I want you to listen to me ok.” Kayla told Charlotte as she buckled her in and waited for the little girl to look at her.

“You have to stay sitting down and then wait for me to get you back out.” Kayla told the tiny brunette who was nodding her head.

“I pwomise KK.” Charlotte said with a big smile before watching her babysitter walk away grabbing her phone as she did.

As soon as Kayla got back to where the stroller was she had her phone out and ready to record the adorable little girl enjoying the ride. Kayla couldn’t help but laugh as Charlotte had a huge smile on her face and would wave at her every time she went past her. Kayla knew that Ellie and Nick would get a kick out of the video. A few minutes later the ride was over and Kayla got Charlotte off and settled back into her stroller while Charlotte told her how much fun she had.

  

Almost two hours later Kayla could tell that Charlotte was struggling to stay awake after all the excitement of the rides and different games they played and went on. Charlotte was now the proud owner of a pink giraffe and a stuffed turtle Kayla had helped her win throwing darts. Kayla was actually pretty surprised by how good Charlotte was at the dart game.

The duo was just about to head back towards the car and head home so Charlotte could take her nap when a standing caught the little girl’s eye.

“KK wait” Charlotte yelled which startled her babysitter.

“Squirt, what is it? Why are you yelling? You scared me.” Kayla told her as she stopped and bent down next to the little brunette.

“It’s a fishy game.” Charlotte pointed at the stand which displayed little bowls that you could throw balls into and try to win a goldfish.

“Squirt, would you like to try that game before we go home?” Kayla asked hesitantly not knowing how her parents would react to a new family member.

“Yea pwease.” Charlotte said happily even though Kayla could hear how sleepy she was.

Kayla nodded and steered them over to the stand and got them a small bucket which had ten ping pong balls in it. Once they got their basket, Charlotte started throwing the balls and thought it was so funny and Kayla helped her with some but none of them were going in the bowls.

“KK, I wanna fishy” Charlotte whined as she noticed there was only one ping pong ball left.

“I know you do Squirt, here how about we throw the last ball together ok.” Kayla said softly as she handed the little girl the last ball and held her hand to help her throw it. They both watched as the ball bounced from bowl to bowl until to both of their surprises the bowl fell into a bowl.

“LOOK LOOK KK IT WENT IN!” Charlotte yelled and she bounced up and down in Kayla’s arm screaming.

“Squirt shh, I know you’re excited but poor KK needs her ear still.” Kayla laughed as she tickled the little girl and tried to recover her hearing.

The guy running the booth let Charlotte pick out the goldfish she wanted and then bagged it up and handed it to the excited little girl. As soon as they got the fish, Kayla set Charlotte into her stroller and made sure she had a good grip on the fish and headed towards the exit and back to the car.

As soon as everything was packed up and both girls were safely back in the car Kayla started out of the parking lot and decided to take Charlotte to the Navy Yard so she could show everyone her new friend. Stopping at a red light, Kayla turned around to see Charlotte sound asleep holding the goldfish bag, she snapped a quick photo of the sleeping girl and sent it to Ellie saying ‘Please don’t kill me but Charlotte won a goldfish and we are headed to NCIS right now’ as soon as she hit send the light turned green and Kayla proceeded on the route that would get her to the Navy Yard.

Twenty five minutes later Kayla parked the car in the parking lot at NCIS and slowly and carefully got Charlotte, Leo, her blanket and the goldfish out of the car and into her arms. She walked the short distance into the building and was able to get right on the elevator without a problem as everyone knew who both girls belonged to. A few minutes later the elevator opened onto the floor the bullpen was on and Kayla walked out carrying Charlotte towards where her parent’s, Gibbs, McGee and her dad were all standing discussing their current case.

Gibbs noticed the duo first and greeted them Kayla with a side hug which ended up waking Charlotte up. Disoriented from her nap Charlotte wasn’t sure where she was at first until she rubbed her eyes and saw her mommy’s face once she picked her head up off Kayla’s shoulder.

“Hi mommy.” Charlotte said with a sleep laced voice but she had a smile on her face.

“Hi Sweets” Ellie said as she took the toddler out of Kayla’s arms to give the young woman a break.

“Hi everybody” Kayla said once she knew Ellie had a Charlotte safely in her arms.

“This is a nice and unexpected surprise Kayla.” Vance said as he gave his daughter a hug and then rubbed Charlottes back who was starting to wake up even more.

“Well, I thought you would want to see your favorite girl.” The young woman said cheekily to her dad which everyone laughed at.

“I would like to emphasize that I said ‘favorite little girl’ not favorite girl, nobody can every replace you Kayla.” Vance said as he nudged his daughter.

Kayla just hugged him back and said ‘I know, I just like messing with you.” Which cause the group to let out another round of laughs.

“Oh mommy, daddy look what I got.” Charlotte suddenly said from Ellie’s arms like she just remembered she had a new friend for everyone to see.

“What do you got Princess?” Nick asked even though he already knew it was a fish that he was going to have to stop at the pet store for after work to get a tank, food and knowing his daughter the fish would need decorations.

“I gots a fishy.” Charlotte said as Kayla handed her the bag that currently housed the goldfish.

The six adults couldn’t help but laugh at how excited and proud the little girl was about her new friend.

“How’d you win your new friend Charlotte?” McGee asked her.

“Me and KK pwayed the frowing game and I gotted it in…with KK’s help.” Charlotte beamed proudly as Ellie gently put her on the ground so she could go give Nick a hug.

“Does your fish have a name yet Charlotte?” Gibbs asked the young girl with a smile he got on his face anytime he talked to his pseudo granddaughter.

“Of course he does Grandpa Gibbs.” Charlotte said with an exasperated voice like it was the most common thing in the world.

“Charlotte, would you care to tell us its name?” Vance asked the girl knowing the whole group was eager to know what name the three year old came up with. None of them were expecting the answer she gave.

“My fish’s name is Leon, like you Uncle Leon.” Charlotte said in the most innocent and nonchalant way only a little kid could muster.

After a moment of silence which had every adult down there staring at the youngest Torres the entire group burst into laughter that they just could no longer contain.

Vance walked over to Charlotte and easily picked her up so that they were face to face.

“I am very honored you named your fish after me Charlotte.” Vance said as he gave the little girl a hug and a kiss before giving her back to her dad and informing the group that he needed to head out for a meeting on the hill.

After another thirty minutes of friendly conversation it was time for Kayla and Charlotte to head out while the team got back to work.

“Alright Sweets, you be good for Kayla and we will be home in a few hours. I love you” Ellie said as she gave Charlotte a kiss and a hug.

“Bye Princess, I love you too.” Nick told her as he gave her a kiss.

“Bye mommy, bye daddy bye Uncle Tim, bye Grandpa Gibbs.” Charlotte said as she took Kayla’s hand and they headed towards the elevator.

Once they got into the elevator, Nick and Ellie both couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable their daughter was and how everyone just loved her. They really were lucky to save such a sweet and supportive family.


End file.
